Tu Sonrisa
by Gordafabi
Summary: La Santa Sede suspira, intentando concentrarse en el sermón del Arzobispo de Madrid. Otra vez ha descubierto a España mirándola. Aun en plena misa, Antonio no deja de seguirla con la mirada. – ¿Por qué hace esto?– Murmura, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de las monjas y señoras de puestos cercanos. EspañaxVaticano! Ubicado, mas o menos, en el siglo XVI. Espero que les guste!


Hola gente! Mi primer EspañaxVaticano o… spainxvatican, aunque son mas insinuaciones xD

Los pensamientos son "…" y el dialogo normal –…–

Espero que les guste ^^

**Tu Sonrisa**

La Santa Sede suspira, intentando concentrarse en el sermón del Arzobispo de Madrid. Otra vez ha descubierto a España mirándola. Aun en plena misa, Antonio no deja de seguirla con la mirada.

– ¿Por qué hace esto?– Murmura, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de las monjas y señoras de puestos cercanos. Vaticano se disculpa apenada, bajando un poco la mirada. Por curiosidad, solo por eso, vuelve a ver arriba en el balcón, donde se encuentran las personas de alta alcurnia, esta vez ve a Antonio prestando atención, aparentemente con mucho interés, Cati sonríe, aliviada… En ese mismo instante, Antonio voltea la mirada, devolviéndole la sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa.

Vaticano se avergüenza un poco, volviendo a prestar atención a la misa – "¿Desde cuándo estamos en esta situación? ¿Por qué se empeña en mirarme? O peor aun… ¿Por qué le sigo el juego…? ¿Por qué sonrió también?" – se cuestionaba confundida, ya cansada de la situación.

El arzobispo, ya terminado el sermón, entrega las ostias consagradas. Las señoras de puestos cercanos son las primeras en recibirlas, haciendo una reverencia y la señal de la cruz. Le siguen los señores y demás personas de la catedral. Cati espera que la mayoría pase, sentándose a la orilla del puesto. Aprovecha que nadie le presta atención para arreglarse un poco su mantilla blanca, se le había desordenado por ver varias veces a España, al recordarlo se enoja un poco, distraerse no solucionara nada.

Al terminar de arreglar su mantilla descubre que España está a su lado, sonriendo. La Santa Sede se sorprende un poco – "¿Cuánto bajo?" – Inconscientemente le devuelve la sonrisa, enojándose por ser tan obvia – "que tonta soy…"–

– ¿Comulgaras o… te seguirás arreglando en plena misa? – Pregunta Antonio, soltando una risita. Vaticano se limita a negar con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que comulgare, siempre lo hago…– Afirma, no le gusta que pregunten lo obvio, aunque si es con España… está dispuesta a disculparle todo – "¿Por qué estoy dispuesta a disculparle todo? ¿Acaso España es diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué me lleno la cabeza de preguntas?" – Suspira cansada, ve a España ofrecerle la mano, con una sonrisa aun más grande.

– ¿Tendría el honor de acompañarme? – La Santa Sede le parece un gesto dulce. Como le parece todo lo que hace Antonio: su mirada, su ánimo, su entusiasmo…

–Por supuesto España…– Le toma la mano a Antonio, levantándose. Avanzan juntos hasta el altar, ya faltan pocas personas para que tomen la ostia. Cuando recibe la ostia ve que un jesuita le toca el hombro a Antonio, llevándolo afuera de la catedral. Cati se extraña, España siempre se queda con ella en todas las celebraciones litúrgicas.

Todos vuelven a sus puestos, ella también. El arzobispo da la bendición final, deseando que vayan en paz. Vaticano se queda para acompañar en el rezo del rosario a las señoras devotas, intenta concentrase, pero no puede, frunciendo el seño – "Ojala Antonio estuviera aquí… así sería menos tedioso, y tal vez hablaríamos afuera de… ¡rayos! Otra vez"– Se regaña mentalmente, concentrándose en el segundo misterio doloroso.

Al cabo de algunos minutos vuelve España, con una mirada triste, acompañado a lo lejos del jesuita. La Santa Sede al oír los pasos de Antonio se alivia. Ya pensaba que le había pasado algo. Cuando vuelve la mirada donde la nación, tal vez, mas católica de Europa, lo encuentra mirándola triste, parece que desea decirle algo pero no se anima, apartando la mirada. Se sienta a unos puestos más atrás de ella.

Cuando terminan el rosario, Cati camina hasta la salida, dando un último vistazo atrás, encontrando a Antonio serio. Ella se detiene. España camina hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándola. Vaticano se incomoda, aun hay personas en la catedral…

– ¿Qué pasa Antonio? ¿Algún problema? – suelta, era lo único que se le ocurría.

–No pasa nada, solo que…– no termina, dejando a la expectativa a la Santa Sede, deseando que su querida nación hiciera algo, algo que no savia muy bien…

– ¿solo que…?– No termina, España sonríe, dándole un beso en la mejilla, Cati se sonroja, casi nunca Antonio la trata con tanta naturalidad, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma… no es que le molestara mucho.

–Nos vemos luego…– susurra rápidamente en su oído, sonriéndole otras ves, como al principio. Retirándose de la catedral.

Cati siente cosquillas en el oído donde le hablo, sonriéndole de vuelta como respuesta. Tal vez nunca sabría exactamente que quería con Antonio, pero si estaba segura que le gustaba sus sonrisas, su dulce voz en el oído…

**Fin**

¿Les gusto? Me tomo como una hora hacerlo ^^

Tenía ganas, ¡no! Muchísimas ganas de escribir de esta pareja. Para mí es canon (si no me crees le la historia de España y saca tus propias conclusiones ¿?). España defendió el cristianismo y a Italia muchísimas veces por Roma, que en ese tiempo era la capital de los Estados Pontificios (El Vaticano)

Tiene más sentido relacionar a España con Vaticano que con Lovino, que es el sur de Italia (el reino de Nápoles, conquistado por la corona de Aragón) España era LA nación católica, por el Latinoamérica, filipinas y otras colonias son católicas. Por el no somos musulmanes (El Imperio Español, junto a los estados italianos, ganaron la batalla de Lepanto, deteniendo la expansión del Imperio Otomano en Europa), sus reyes son los únicos (creo) que aun tienen en la actualidad el título de "reyes católicos", heredado de nada más ni nada menos que los famosos reyes católicos: Isabel de Castilla y Fernando de Aragón, que unificaron España, dando por terminada la reconquista, leí que la reina de España tiene el derecho de usar la mantilla blanca, junto a la reina de Bélgica, en vez de la negra … y un montón de etcéteras ^^

Cabe mencionar que Antonio **nunca se quita su cruz del cuello**, algo raro no creen ¿? xD Yo creo que se lo dio Vaticano a España por ser el mejor cristiano o para conmemorar una batalla o algo…

¡Por favor! Escriban de esta pareja… ¿a que no es bonita ^^?

Dejen comentarios ^^


End file.
